Untitled
by LadyA
Summary: Wow another update i'm on a roll! Make sure to review if your reading this little T/M fic here. It would make me very happy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing, not making any money, just pure fun

Max Gibson taped the side of the table over and over again only glancing up once or twice every so often to see if Terry had made it yet.  Dana was going to kill him. It was going to be a hard task smoothing over this on. Everyone had gathered for Dana's birthday party of all times not to be on time. " Where are you McGinnis?" Max said to no one but herself.

"Max."

Max let out in involuntary breath of relief. " I guess it's better than late than never, Terry where have you been Dana's is going to kick your butt."

" Tell me something I don't already know, I had patrol and Bruce wanted me to check out something's at that old where house on the lower east side "

" So the old man and Duty call, things would be so much easier if you could just tell Dana."

" We both know that, that can't possibly happen, where is she?"

"Last time I checked she was hanging near the stairway with Blade"

"Wish me luck."

."Luck, you're going to need more than luck to muddle on through this on McGinnis"

            "Thanks Max you're sure now how to make a guy feel good." Terry teased.

" All I'm saying is you dug your hole terry now you got to find away out."

            " Um hmm," Walking through the crowd Terry nudged and squeezed his way until he made his way to the stairway and sure enough there she was. For a second he considered turning around he didn't want a big scene, he had already ruined her party, but that idea was cut short quick when she spotted him first. Think Terry think, and make it a good one.

            " I can't believe you Terry, out of all days to foul up you choose today." Staring up at him Dana waited for the lame excuse he would give this time.

            " Dana…I'm sorry I was stuck working for Mr. Wayne and…"

"Save it Terry this was the last time."

            "Please, Dana you know I wouldn't mean to hurt you on purpose."

" You made your choice terry its over."  Dana didn't look back as she joined back with her group of friends. She had, had enough of all the half brained excuses it was her or Mr. Wayne; he had apparently made his choice.

            Max reached up to touch Terry's shoulder. " I take it you saw what happened"

"Yeah, Terry I'm sorry who knew that this would be the time that Dana finally snapped."

            " Yeah well, maybe its for the best."

"Come on Terry, lets get out of here,  we can go get so pizza my treat."

            " Alright."


	2. 

Chapter 2

" You're taking this better than I thought Terry, I'm surprised."

         "Well it isn't as bad as I figured it would be, I mean it hurts a lot but not like I thought it would I mean I thought me and Dana would be forever, believe me I'm surprised I haven't climbed under a rock myself."

" But come on Terry, you miss her already."

         Quirking an eyebrow up at max and gave her that drop it look, even though he knew that there was no chance of that happening. " Are you trying to make me feel worse Max, I just seen her fifteen minutes ago and now I'm here with you my best friend so I'm fine."

       Max hide a smile at his words but pressed on. " I'm just saying Ter."

" Look Max Dana broke up with me not the other way around, like I said I'm  hurt but I'll survive can we drop it now and eat this pizza."

        " Okay okay you don't have to snap at me and get all mad."

" I am never really mad at you and you know it." Terry teased. " But it if happened to you, you might be a little on edge to." Terry finished and started to pick that black olives off of his slice.

        " I thought you like those."

" Nope."

         " Well You could of said something I would have had them put on."

 " Nah its okay, you like them don't you."

           " Yeah but…"

"Then its cool."

            " I didn't think you cared." Taking a bit out of her slice Max glance at the time. 

" Have somewhere to be."

            " Actually yes I do. I have to be at home studying and so do you McGinnis."

" For what?"

            "Please tell me you didn't forget about the chemistry test on Monday."  
"No, but like you just mentioned Max its on monday and today is what…saturday."  
            " Terry!"

" Max." Terry turned back to his slice of pizza.

            " Today is sunday." Max nearly laughed at his shocked face.

" Another all nighter."

            " Geez Terry today just isn't you day."

"Tell me about it."

            " Help you study." Max offered.

" Your place or mines."

            " I guess mines, better call your mom and let her  know whats up."

Grabbing his coat Terry gather up Max's too before heading to the door with her close in behind.


	3. 3

" Terry…Terry…McGinnis!"  Whacking him on his shoulder Max glared down at him. " I've been over here trying to drill history into that mind or yours for hours and this is how you repay me"

Terry wiped at his eyes tiredly it was going on one in the morning at they had been at it since at least nine, how much could a man take. Trying to smother a yawn unsuccessfully Terry laughed at the outrage look that spread across Max's face. He had to admit though she was so cute when she was mad. " I heard everything you said. Can't a guy rest his eyes" He lied.

" Rest your eyes. Oh that's a lame excuse McGinnis I've seen you come up with better then that in a pinch." Max grilled but relented some when he gave her that sad puppy dog look. 

" I'm sorry Max, you know the being the bat having school this whole deal with Dana, and being your friend is a lot for one guy to handle." Terry whined.

Max picked up the pillow from her bed, and pretended to hug it to her, and slyly snuck up behind Terry where he sat at her desk and knocking him upside the head. " And what's so hard about being my friend." Max's fringed mock anger, but failed terribly when her sleepy friend gazed up at her in shock.

Terry recovered quickly and soon all energy was restored as he found himself soon running after a fleeing Max, and tackling her to the floor. " Of course you know this means war."

" No…No!….Terry…I'mm…" Max couldn't finish, terry was tickling her mercilessly, But being the girl she was she managed one last gasping giggling "Stoop"

Pinning her down Terry took her wrist in his hands " On one condition."

            " What …anything."

Terry laughed down at her. He hadn't expected her to give up to easily. "Say I'm the greatest. There's no one better than me."

Max gazed up at him as if he was crazy " Now that's something I'll never say in a milling years."

He knew it was to easy. Terry went back at the task at hand tickling and torturing Maxine Gibson breathless. " Say it"

" Never"

" Say it "

            Max could barely get words out from giggling so hard.

" No in …this lifetime Terr."

            Smirking down at her Terry once again began tickling her until her chocolate skin was all ablaze.

"Now will you say."  
" Ok…okay…you are…. the worst…" Max laughed

"Looks like we are in for a long night."


	4. 4

Hurray I finally got around to writing another chapter. Even though it is short. Hope you that are reading enjoy. I will have more up as soon as possible. And as always read and review please.

Chapter 4

The alarm clock startled an exhausted Max awake from her deep slumber and she couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. Hitting the snooze twice she lay back down with her eyes closed tight. She definitely wasn't a morning person. Taking in a deep breath she lazily flung her arms out. Surprised to say the least when one came into contact with that of another body. Opening one eyes slowly she turned to see Terry sprawled out beside her.  Who stared at her with a disgruntled look upon his face. " Hey no one told you to fall asleep in my bed. I thought I sent you to the floor in the first place sparky."

            "If you haven't notice the floor is hard." Terry pointed out sarcastically. 

"Oh please, I gave you two pillows and my favorite blanky." Max teased

            " Then why didn't you trade places?" Terry retorted 

" No way! This bed is state of the art. Top of the line." Patting the soft mattress, Max fell back into it dramticly.

            "Which is why I opted to sleep here rather than there." Terry grinned, "What time it."  
"Six thirty."

            "Six thir…your kidding right."

" The early bird gets the worm."  Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Max headed toward the large closet.

            "Well since I'm not a bird wake me up at seven thirty instead." Terry said placing a pillow over his face. 

            "Come on McGinnis." Max said pulling out a pair of blue jeans and white tank.

" I don't see how you can be so chipper."

            "I'm not."

Terry turned away from her. She may not be tired but he was it had taken fifteen painstaking minutes to pry out a "Terry you're the best" from her last night and another thirty of her hitting him upside the head with pillows in retaliation. And to top it off they had spent the better of part of the night drilling in chemistry. There was only so much a man could take being batman and Terry was more than enough. 

Walking toward the bathroom Max stopped before her best friend and snatched the pillow from him playfully. 

            "Come on Max." Terry reaching up for the pillow she dangled in front of him.

"If you don't get up now you never will." 

            Grumbling Terry pushed himself up from the bed and begrudgingly out of if. And could help himself from watching Max as she sauntered off into the bathroom. Wearing nothing more than a long T-shirt, which reveled her long legs. Turning from her he went to the task of pulling on the shirt he shucked off earlier and pulling on his shoes. Telling himself not to glance up at his friend as she dashed out of the room once again to grab something or other.  And not to think of how good she looked the first thing in the morning. Come on Terry this is your best friend. Grabbing his jacket he headed for the kitchen and began raiding the frig for something to eat he was starved.  Taking a seat at the metal table he poured himself a glass of orange juice and popped two pop tarts inside of the toaster. 

He'd gone through four more glasses and two more pop tarts and some toast before max emerged clad in form fitting denim and a tiny white tank, which proved to enhance her ample bosom. What was she thinking wearing that outside? Not that she looked bad in it. But…

"What are you gawking at Ter? It looks funny huh. I knew it." Turning back in the direction she came she was stopped by her friends voice.

"You look fine Max."

Peeking around the corner she let her eyes settle and Terry. " You sure."  
            "Yeah you look great." Terry said. 

"You ready."

            "I was born ready." Terry joked pulling his jacket on.

The walk to school was quick and before he knew it they were walking through the doors of the school.  He was more than aware of the stares Max was getting in her get up. Not that she didn't get them before but today. Well today was all together different. He didn't like it. After all she was his best friend. He shouldn't want people staring at his girl like that. His girl? Terry pushed that thought to the back of his friend. What did he care if men stared at Max, she was beautiful after all.  He watched as she waved at him and headed toward her class and Terrance Jackson walked up to her trying to get closer than usual and frowned. He shouldn't mind, so why did he.

Chapter 4

The alarm clock startled an exhausted Max awake from her deep slumber and she couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. Hitting the snooze twice she lay back down with her eyes closed tight. She definitely wasn't a morning person. Taking in a deep breath she lazily flung her arms out. Surprised to say the least when one came into contact with that of another body. Opening one eyes slowly she turned to see Terry sprawled out beside her.  Who stared at her with a disgruntled look upon his face. " Hey no one told you to fall asleep in my bed. I thought I sent you to the floor in the first place sparky."

            "If you haven't notice the floor is hard." Terry pointed out sarcastically. 

"Oh please, I gave you two pillows and my favorite blanky." Max teased

            " Then why didn't you trade places?" Terry retorted 

" No way! This bed is state of the art. Top of the line." Patting the soft mattress, Max fell back into it dramticly.

            "Which is why I opted to sleep here rather than there." Terry grinned, "What time it."  
"Six thirty."

            "Six thir…your kidding right."

" The early bird gets the worm."  Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Max headed toward the large closet.

            "Well since I'm not a bird wake me up at seven thirty instead." Terry said placing a pillow over his face. 

            "Come on McGinnis." Max said pulling out a pair of blue jeans and white tank.

" I don't see how you can be so chipper."

            "I'm not."

Terry turned away from her. She may not be tired but he was it had taken fifteen painstaking minutes to pry out a "Terry you're the best" from her last night and another thirty of her hitting him upside the head with pillows in retaliation. And to top it off they had spent the better of part of the night drilling in chemistry. There was only so much a man could take being batman and Terry was more than enough. 

Walking toward the bathroom Max stopped before her best friend and snatched the pillow from him playfully. 

            "Come on Max." Terry reaching up for the pillow she dangled in front of him.

"If you don't get up now you never will." 

            Grumbling Terry pushed himself up from the bed and begrudgingly out of if. And could help himself from watching Max as she sauntered off into the bathroom. Wearing nothing more than a long T-shirt, which reveled her long legs. Turning from her he went to the task of pulling on the shirt he shucked off earlier and pulling on his shoes. Telling himself not to glance up at his friend as she dashed out of the room once again to grab something or other.  And not to think of how good she looked the first thing in the morning. Come on Terry this is your best friend. Grabbing his jacket he headed for the kitchen and began raiding the frig for something to eat he was starved.  Taking a seat at the metal table he poured himself a glass of orange juice and popped two pop tarts inside of the toaster. 

He'd gone through four more glasses and two more pop tarts and some toast before max emerged clad in form fitting denim and a tiny white tank, which proved to enhance her ample bosom. What was she thinking wearing that outside? Not that she looked bad in it. But…

"What are you gawking at Ter? It looks funny huh. I knew it." Turning back in the direction she came she was stopped by her friends voice.

"You look fine Max."

Peeking around the corner she let her eyes settle and Terry. " You sure."  
            "Yeah you look great." Terry said. 

"You ready."

            "I was born ready." Terry joked pulling his jacket on.

The walk to school was quick and before he knew it they were walking through the doors of the school.  He was more than aware of the stares Max was getting in her get up. Not that she didn't get them before but today. Well today was all together different. He didn't like it. After all she was his best friend. He shouldn't want people staring at his girl like that. His girl? Terry pushed that thought to the back of his friend. What did he care if men stared at Max, she was beautiful after all.  He watched as she waved at him and headed toward her class and Terrance Jackson walked up to her trying to get closer than usual and frowned. He shouldn't mind, so why did he.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

            Terry watched closer as Terrance pulled at Max, playfully tugging her toward him until she was pressed up against his side.  Now true she wasn't his girlfriend to be worried about, but she was his best friend and the guy was taking things a little bit to far. Obviously he had not respect for personal boundaries.  Shoving his pack into the locker behind him he headed toward her. She was in need of being rescued.  Well wasn't she. Of course from his position  and the mile wide smile plastered across her face it didn't seem quite like she was in any serious trouble, but looks could be deceiving.  Seeing them get ready to turn the corner Max's unmistakable laughing voice was now noticeable as he linked his arm with hers. He didn't care what anyone else might think whatever the man had said to Max couldn't possibly be that funny. She was just trying to make him feel better that much was clear. She was being forced to walk down with him that was it…no actually it looked like she was enjoying his escorting her. Yes escorting and nothing else. Sighing heavily he turned back in the direction from which he'd come. Feeling more than a little ridiculous. 

            " Already working on a new girl Terry?"  
            Terry recognized the voice of one of Dana's friends but could remember her name and didn't care to turn or even react to her comment as Max disappeared behind her classroom door. "Get you self together McGinnis." He said to himself. Maybe this thing with Dana was getting to him more thought.  He was looking at his best friend and ways that a best friend had no reason to. Glancing at his watch he was amazed to say the least at how fast time could fly when you were being a jealous idiot. Jealous now where did that come from? No time to delve into it deeper he hurried on to his own class and that dreaded Chem. Test.

 "How bout it Max." Terrance followed quickly behind her. Trying to keep up with her fast steps into the lunchroom.

"How about what?" Max asked trying to act as if she had no idea what he spoke of.  She was trying hard not to hurt his feelings but no matter what she said to try to throw him off he just pursued her more.  She didn't' want to go out with him. Not tonight, not next week, the following month or year, not ever.  

            "How about tonight me and you we could maybe catch a flick go to  for a bit anything."

"I'm sorry Terrance, I've… I've got plan." Moving to the side of him she slid into the nearest seat.  Placing her tray in front of her.

"Come on Max.  What could you possible have to do."  
"Lots actually. I'm sorry maybe some other time."

"Yeah sure." Terrance said. He was getting more than tired of her brushing him off.  He had never had to try so hard to get someone attention.  He was starting to wonder if the rumors of her being in love with Terry McGinnis had any truth to them. She spent more than enough time with him, even more than Dana which some said was the real reason for their breakup. 

"Hi Maxine." Terry pushed past Terrance to take is rightful place next to Max. 

"Maxine? Since when have I become Maxine, I hate it when people call me that."

            Terry just grinned at her well at least she was getting a little of her own back. Reaching over her he grabbed her small can of soda nearly draining it.

            "Help yourself." Max said slightly annoyed. "Aren't you even going to say hello to Terrance Ter? "

            "Oh, hey didn't see you there. " He lied. Turning back to Max.

" Uh huh, so Max, can I call you later."

            "Yeah I should be home before five."

            Terry nursed the drink in front of him pretending to not to hear what was being said.  Only glancing up everyone and awhile until Terrance finally said "Bye" and walked off to find a seat to eat his lunch with his friends. " I guess the outfit works."

            " Maybe to well." Max said a frown marring her pretty features. "How the test go?"  
            Terry faked a shudder. Pulling out the white piece of paper he had tucked down within his binder his grade boldly printed in red marker on the top.

            "Terry," Max said smiling. " You got a B you faker you had me worried for a second."

"You actually thought I could fail after having the smartest girl in school tutor me."

            "With you Terry, anything is possible."

"Terry we need to talk."

            Max recognized the voice of Dana as she stood behind them.


	6. 6

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for all of you who reviewed. It makes me more than happy to know that people are actually reading my little take on Terry and Max and enjoying it. Also in a review it was brought to my attention that I still have this story under UNTITLED. I think its about time for a name done you???? Any ideas? If so please leave them in your reviews if you decide to review after all but if you don't want to do that you can always email me at TAYLORD482@aol.com. One last time I just want to now what you guys would like to see in my next chapter. Let me know okay maybe I could work some of your  ideas in. Bye bye until next time.

Chapter 6

            Terry turned slightly in his chair to look up at the women behind him.. "Dana. Can't it wait were kinda in the middle of something right now." He lied wanting to spend sometime more time with Max. 

"Please Ter, its important." Dana said sweetly putting on a smile she knew he use to be unable to resist. Hoping it still held just a smidgen of its old charm.

Looking from Dana to Max, Terry locked his gaze with hers as if waiting for her approval. "What do I care? I'm just the friend." Max said irritated and angry with herself for letting it show. But after all when Dana called Terry usually came running, well if he wasn't being tied down being the bat. She should be use to it by now. Though she thought it would of changed after the breakup.

"Alright Dana what do you want." He said harshly wanting to get the whole ordeal over with.  
            "Terry, I… can we talk in private."

"Its just Max." He said unconcerned with what she had to tell him.

            Max rolled her eyes at the comment and made a move to get up. She spotted Terrance across the room giving him a warm smile and watched as he motioned her over to his table. "Max you're not that desperate for company." She scolded getting a raised eyebrow from Terry.

" What?" She asked innocently.

            "Terry." Dana taped her foot impatient, he never paid her any attention, wasn't that the reason for there breakup anyway.

            "Yeah yeah I'm coming." Looking to Max her gave her look that said help me but she just turned away a slight smile playing on her sweet lips. He'd get her for this. He thought with a smile of his own. "Be right back Max, don't go anywhere."

            "What am I your dog?" She asked jokingly

"Stay." Terry shot back as he followed behind Dana. Stopping when the came to the cafeteria doors. He waited fo her to say something but obvious the location wasn't private enough. She pushed the doors open and led him down the hall in to the corridor. But not before looking about to ensure there privacy.

            "Dana, can you hurry it up I mean I don't mean to be rude but class starts in like fifteen minutes and I haven't even finished my lunch…and."

            "And what you have to get back to Max." Dana said sharply.

"Dana." Terry started ready to defend his friend, but stopping short of it she hadn't actually said anything against her, but all the same he didn't like her tone. "What do you want Dana." He said just as harsh.

            "Look Ter, this isn't easy for me to say. Let alone admit but…Terry what we had. It was good sure we had our problems but we worked them out most of the time.  What I'm trying to say is I made a big mistake. Terry I still care about you. Love you and what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I want you back."

            All he could do was stare at her. He heard her but… " I can't believe this.  Dana you broke up with me.  I don't mean to sound mean but…Dana I'm just happy where things are now. You and me will always be friends but…"  
            "Terry, we haven't been apart for more than a week, I can't believe you've already moved on."  
            "I didn't say that. I'm just happy with where I am now."  
Dana looked him up and down. There was something more to this. Glancing out down the hall she caught a glance of Max making her way to her locker. Terry must of too. A silly grin appeared on his face but he hid it quickly. Letting a frown mare her pretty features she leaned in close to Terry. Chancing one more glance at Max and she managed to shove what seemed to be a ton of books and her backpack within her locker. There was no way that that was going to happen. She wouldn't let it. Standing on her tiptoes she placed a kiss on his lips. Soft and sweet. "I know you remember how it use to be Ter. I could be like that again if you just let it."  Then she pulled his face down to his placing a more passionate kiss in place of the one before. Happy when he responded in not only slightly. Pulling away from her she stood back from him. "Just a little something for you to think about. You better hurry on back now, you wouldn't want to keep Max waiting."


	7. 7

Chapter 7

            It was past seven and still no call.  Max had promised to call after six to see if he wanted to go out and do some stuff.  If she didn't call soon he'd just have to, hmmm he'd have to spend the night all by himself mad.  That just wasn't something he was willing to do. Picking up the phone Terry dialed the all but too familiar number.  He'd just ask her himself instead of waiting for her to get around to calling him.  Knowing Max, she'd probably got caught in some physics book or new mathematical equation and was spending her time oohing and awing over it as she mulled over in her brain how to solve and understand it all.  Yeah that was it. She simply lost track of time.  Hearing the ring of the phone several times it finally came to a stop as the answering Machine picked up. "Leave a message."  Terry was about to do just that, but hung up the phone instead.  Maybe she'd found something better do.  Maybe she'd gone out with  Terrance.  Terrance the guy just irked his nerve.  Always hovering all over Max.  It was just so  irritating.  With all of his " How are ya Max? What are you doing Max?  Where are you  going Max? Can we get a bit to eat together sometimes Max?"  Terry found himself wanting to ask. " Can you get a life Terrance." But a look from Max would stop him every time.  He didn't understand why she just didn't tell him flat out. "I DON'T LIKE YOU."  But what did he know maybe she did like him. She was quick to tell any and everyone else to back off why not this Terrance. He made the name sound bad his name.  Sighing deeply Terry walked over to his bed and flopped down hard upon.  

The door bell sounding off unexpectedly brought Terry back into the hear and now.  "Just when you get ready to relax, what happens the door bell rings?"  Terry quickened his pace at it rang once more followed by some impatient knocks.  " Hold on. I'm coming." He yelled while yanking the door open.

"You didn't even ask who it was I could have been some crazed masked killer for all you know."  Max scoled."  
            "I'm Batman Max I think I can handle myself."  
            Rolling her eyes  Max stepped past her friend. "Sorry I didn't call you, I was trapped oh the phone with Terrance since four forty five."

"I thought you told him you wouldn't be home until around five."  
 " I did, but he said he was just calling to see if I had gotten home a little early, I had unfortunately."

"So going out?" Terry asked trying to hide his hope that she wasn't.

"Nope told him I had to some things I needed to do with you, but I promised, yes me and my stupid promises getting myself into trouble again. But like I was saying I promised that tomorrow night at seven thirty I would go out with him."

            "But tonight is ours for the taking what on the agenda crime fighting until our butts are so tired we have to drag ourselves in and…"

            "Nope." Terry cut her off quickly. " I got the night off."

"I didn't know you got nights off." Max asked eyebrows raised. 

            "Neither did I. But hey I'm game."

"Hmm another movie night perhaps?" Max suggested. Moving to the couch.

            " Nah we do that all the time."

"Ter what else is there to do."  Max asked kicking off her shoes and making herself comfortable. 

            "I dunno. Just whatever."

                                                                                    *

            Dana entered the Pizza parlor with an agenda in mind and spotting Terrance Jackson sitting at a table all alone, she was about to put her plan into play.  


End file.
